Madame Forte
Biography Madame Forte (was) the mother of Angelina, Braxton and Charles "aka" Maestro Forte. She loved all of her children equally, but was often too busy to protect her youngest, Charles, from his rotten elder siblings. Felicity was born in a small family, being the only child of her parents. She was often happy and hoped she could marry a great man like her mother married her father who was a dentist. Felicity fell in love young and married a man named Vincent Forte when in her mid to late 20s. They had two children together, Braxton and Angelina. When Vincent went away because of war and battle, Felicity became very lonely and often visited bars late at night, there she met an unknown man and bred with him. The result became her youngest child, Charles, which resulted in Vincent abandoning the family. Felicity felt guilty but had the child anyway and didn't treat him any differently than her other children. Since Felicity was a single mother of three, she had to get a couple of jobs to keep them all on their feet. She often was exhausted and didn't have time to deal with Charles from his older siblings mocking and abusing him. Felicity noticed her youngest child had a love for music, so she bought him a toy piano for his once favorite holiday Christmas. Sometime after Angelina was wed to a hunter named Pierre and they had their only child, Chantal, Felicity was a proud grandmother. Even though she is divorced and separated from Vincent Forte, she kept his last name and his current location is unknown. When Charles was in his late 20s and early 30s, he had lived with Felicity after she had come down with serious breast cancer. Charles watched over her until the day she died and the last thing she ever told him was that Vincent Forte wasn't his fault and it was her fault he left, not Charles'. Felicity is her youngest son's guardian angel at times. She returns for his and Cherry's upcoming birthday celebration and returns as a ghost. She is rather down in the dumps about celebrating and decorating for her youngest child's birthday due to his dark and gloomy attitude. After a while though she goes through with it, since Charles is her son and she should care. Trivia * Felicity Precious Chantal Forte is named after her since Forte had always loved her name. * Madame Forte isn't a horrible mother, she just thought Charles's complaints about his elder siblings were lies, she later apologizes to him for being neglectful and tells him it is not his fault Vincent left the family. * Madame Forte died from cancer and was on her death bed with Forte before she passed away and she revealed Vincent Forte was not his biological father. * Madame Forte often mentions she doesn't like to celebrate her youngest son's birthday because of how depressing he is nowadays. * She serves as Felicity's guardian angel and a protector of the Forte family who aren't Braxton or Angelina. Category:Daughters Category:Grandmothers Category:Mothers Category:Forte family Category:French characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts